falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheHighPaladin
Hey paladin, i've noticed some issues with your articles, specifically; 1) the mention of vertibirds and the brotherhood of steel and enclave. these all require prior admin approval and in the case of the latter two, collaboration with at least two other authors. 2) I am also curious why a commander of the U.S. armed forces is in ireland, and what do you mean by "semi-ghoul"? Grayfell are in between, but otherwise he would be one or the other. 3) The bases in the united states are also an issue, as while ocean travel is possible as shown by the presence of some characters in the canon, the liklihood of them establishing bases if they are at war with these clovermen seems low. The mention of the commander trying to desert his group is also confusing, but not in a violation-sense, i am jsut unsure why. i don't point these out to discourage you, simply to help you be ware of the rules of the wiki and to avoid future issues. if you have questions then please feel free to ask me or one of the other admins, and feel free to join the https://discordapp.com/invite/qCFSNDd discord to discuss or anyhing else in real-time with us or the other users. Ooo so spooky (talk) 15:49, August 4, 2019 (UTC) i've seen your edits/ changes and; i think my concern about morrison is taken care of. The part about not being at war with the clovermen is a bit confusing, since the Regiment page states that they are " intent on maintaining the fragile peace in the war-torn world, " so it seems like they would concern themselves with fighting these Fiend-like raiders. Is having an international presence critical for this article? there are ways to show they are a strong military faction without having oversee bases. Also, while i'm not a pilot, i feel like a Jetliner is difficult to fly for those not well versed in it, as i believe that most airlines require pilots to have so many thousand-hours on smaller craft. And two centuries or so of neglect would also take quite a toll on aircraft (look at those boing 737s that crash because the computer is too advanced nowadays). They also would be prime targets for scavengers, especially in a city large enough to support an international airport. The part about your leader being immortal, i'm gonna see where your going with that, though you should remain open to changing it just in case. But overall it seems like you are making progress. Ooo so spooky (talk) 01:09, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks, it's nice to have feedback. Ooo so spooky (talk) 21:41, August 8, 2019 (UTC) hey paladin,, just reminding you that you need to remove the mention of a brotherhood and enclave embassy on the sanctum page, as there is no reason for either of those groups to be in ireland. also the mention of the jetliners and an base in the US is still very doubtable. Ooo so spooky (talk) 03:54, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Hey paladin, my issue with the regiment wasn't the planes, but the international presence itself. You might want to work on the history more before thinking about being in America. Ooo so spooky (talk) 16:59, September 26, 2019 (UTC) I do appreciate the change, but that still isn't my realy point. let's go at this from another angle? what is the regiment doing in America? what are their activities that they do not or cannot do in england or scotland or wales? are they a splinter group that decided to leave the main body behind? if so that is fine as long as they get their own page? if they were a detachment that got cut off with no real way to contact home or a good way back that is also acceptable. if they are just a detachment from the main force that is there, please explain what they do and why? Ooo so spooky (talk) 20:07, September 27, 2019 (UTC) No. just no. Ooo so spooky (talk) 05:50, September 28, 2019 (UTC) It's all good Ooo so spooky (talk) 15:43, September 28, 2019 (UTC) The Sanctum is still here Ooo so spooky (talk) 18:01, December 27, 2019 (UTC) It's done Ooo so spooky (talk) 00:11, December 28, 2019 (UTC) Hmm, any ocean in particular? It is an interesting constraint, if you have experience in other countries I might recommend that. Perhaps the American south, it's pretty open. Ooo so spooky (talk) 19:18, January 1, 2020 (UTC) regarding panama city is this panama city, florida, or panama city, panama? Ooo so spooky (talk) 23:04, January 3, 2020 (UTC)